mangafandomcom-20200224-history
Hanazakari no Kimitachi e
| location = | language = Japanese | network = Fuji Television | first_aired = 2007-07-03 | last_aired = 2007-09-18 | num_series = | num_episodes = 12 | list_episodes = | preceded_by = | followed_by = | related = | website = http://wwwz.fujitv.co.jp/hanakimi }} , also known as '''Ike-para', is a Japanese drama produced by Fuji Television and first aired on July 3, 2007. It is based on the comic by Hisaya Nakajo, published in English as Hana-Kimi. Filming locations include the Ryutsu Keizai University. A TV Special has already aired with the regular cast reprising their roles. The story starts off half a year after Mizuki's secret of being a girl has revealed. It is near Valentine's Day, and Sano and Nakatsu are talking about the last week of Summer vacation. This is when the story gets back to the last week of Summer holidays, which is between episode 7 and 8. The shooting started on March 19, 2008. A conference was held on September 18, 2008 announcing the completion of the special, subtitled . Plot summary The drama is based on the popular comic of the same name by Nakajo Hisaya. Horikita plays the protagonist Ashiya Mizuki, a Japanese girl in the United States who one day sees the young athlete Sano Izumi compete in high jumping on television. She begins to idolize him. Sano gets injured one day in America while trying to help Mizuki escape from some gangsters. He stops high jumping ever since. Mizuki blames herself for the incident and decides to go to Japan and help Sano find his love for high jumping. However, Izumi goes to an all-boys school, so Mizuki disguises herself as a boy in order to meet with him again. For the Hana Kimi Special, Nakatsu and Sano reminiscence about when Sano fell in love with Mizuki. This takes us back to the weeks between Episode 7 and 8, where Mizuki's friend, Julia, from America comes to Osaka Gakuen to take Mizuki back to America. While Julia is in Japan, she decides to act as Mizuki's girlfriend. Cast Second Dormitory as played by Maki Horikita.]] * as * as * as * as * as * as * as * as * as * as * as * as * as * as * as * as * as First Dormitory * as * as * as * as * as * as * as * as * as Third Dormitory * as aka Oscar ( ). * as * as * as * as * as * as * as * as * as Tōkyō High School * as * as St. Blossom's High School Hibari Hanayashiki and Hibari 4 * as * as * as * as * as Teachers * as * as * as * as Others * as * as * as * as * as * as * as Episode list Average viewership as 17.33%. Highest viewership recorded was on September 18, 2007 at 22:11 at 23.1%. (In Kantō region).http://www.fujitv.co.jp/fujitv/news/pub_2007/07-287.html Differences There are many differences from the manga and drama. Though the concept and characters are the same, the story is described differently. For example Sano got injured from saving his friend, while in the drama he got injured from saving Mizuki. Genders are also different in the drama as well. Akiha is supposed to be a guy, however the character is portrayed as a woman in the drama. In the manga Sano found out Mizuki's true gender when he accidentally "felt her up", but in the drama Sano finds out Mizuki's a girl when he overhears Mizuki talking to her brother. Nakatsu also found out about Mizuki's gender a lot earlier, while in the manga he finds out Mizuki's true gender along with everyone else. Music Soundtrack #Peach by: Otsuka Ai #Ikenai Taiyou by: Orange Range #IKEMEN Boogie #Men of Paradise #St.BLOSSOM #Go to School! #HA.NA.ZA Carnival #Save Me #Early Summer #IKE-MEN 2007 #I can't tell you why #Boyz be ambitious! #Beautiful Enough #Into a Nap #Be Silent #OSAKA♂Boyz #IKEMEN Boogie Nights #I am Lady #I can't tell you why (reprise) #Emergency #Sand Time #Is This Spiritual #Trap Happy #PEACH (IKEMEN☆instrumental version) Insert songs *My Love by Kawashima Ai Hanazakari no Kimitachi e 花ざかりの君たちへ - Hanazakari no Kimitachi e Review *Boom boom boom by Go Hiromi (not present in the TVB broadcast of the series) *Paradise Ginga by Hikaru Genji *Tomaranai Ha~Ha by Yazawa Eikichi *Girlfriend by Avril Lavigne (Sakuranbo (さくらんぼ) by Otsuka Ai played alternatively in the TVB broadcast of the series) * Oh My Julia by Checkers International broadcasts Philippines *Airing date: March 24, 2008 to April 25, 2008 *Broadcast network: GMA Network Japanese TV series Hana-Kimi premieres today, March 24 Philippine Entertainment Portal *Theme song: PEACH by Ai Otsuka Hong Kong *Airing date: May 4, 2008 to July 27, 2008 *Broadcast network: TVB Jade Greater China *Airing date: January 16, 2009 to January 26, 2009 *Broadcast network: Xing Kong 创新娱乐 首选星空 -- 亚洲风剧场 Retrieved January 25, 2009. In Chinese. Page subject to change as broadcasting of newer drama series begins. References External links * DramaWiki Hanazakari no Kimitachi e * ReviewAsia - Hanazakari no Kimitachi e Reviews * Category:2007 television series debuts Category:2007 television series endings Category:Japanese entertainment terms Category:Japanese television dramas es:Hanazakari no Kimitachi E fr:Hanazakari no Kimitachi e it:Hanazakari no Kimitachi e ja:花ざかりの君たちへ vi:Hanazakari no Kimitachi E zh:花樣少年少女 (日本電視劇)